D-50C Loto
D-50C Loto is a special operations transformable infiltration mobile weapon, it is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is only known to be piloted by Daguza Mackle and Conroy Haagensen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The unit is a transformable mobile suit/tank, used by Earth Federation's Londo Bell and ECOAS special forces; Loto's function is a stealth infiltration unit. It is a predecessor of the F-50D (RXR-44) Guntank R-44. As a special operations mobile suit the Loto is expected to take part in a variety of missions. To allow greater versatility the Loto can mount a variety of weapons on its shoulders (or the hardpoints between shoulder and head) including a pair of 120mm cannons, a large Gatling gun, or a smaller machine gun. Its set armaments include a beam burner and a pair of 12-tube missile launchers. Like other descendants of the Guntank, the Loto does not posses standard mobile suit "hands" instead possessing a set of missile launchers. Like its predecessors the Loto requires multiple people to operate. Like its ancestors the Loto has two seats reserved for a pilot and a gunner, these seats are located in the upper chest. Located in the lower torso is a third seat likely given to a communications/sensor officer. Both compartments possess separate cockpit doors on the front of the mobile suit. One new feature that sets it apart from its ancestors is how the Loto has a large compartment situated on its upper back, and connected internally to the cockpit, that is designed to hold up to eight armed soldiers, allowing it to act as a small troop transport, which is surprising considering how small the mobile suit is; it can also function as a field headquarters and has a variety of sensors and communications equipment. A second compartment on the lower back, and again connected internally to the upper cockpit, that is used to quickly deploy the soldiers. This transport capability likely explains why the Loto has such a small low-output reactor. In terms of maneuverability the Loto surpasses its ancestors though it falls short of other mobile suits. With its ability to transform into a mobile suit with movable limbs the Loto can use the AMBAC system allowing for mobility in space as opposed to the Guntanks which were limited to operating as Earth-use attack vehicles. However their limbs are not as sophisticated as other mobile suits which in turn translates into a less sophisticated AMBAC. The Loto also possesses a number of rocket and vernier thrusters, but because of its small size and the fact that so much of its exterior is devoted to other devices such as its wheel treads, the number of thrusters and the size of their fuel tanks are small. While incapable of high speed acceleration or the maneuvers of modern mobile suits the Loto is comparable to older generation machines. Though not designed for combat in open space the Loto performs admirable as a mid to long range support unit in colonies or on asteroids. The Loto was developed by the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI) and its operating data would be used for the development of future miniaturized mobile suits. Armaments ;*120mm Cannon :When the Loto is expected to enter combat situations involving mobile suits the primary armament they will be outfitted with is a pair of 120mm cannons that mount on the shoulder hardpoints. These 120mm cannons are shell firing weapons, which are less sophisticated and power intensive than a beam cannon, yet retain the same power and effectiveness as the cannons used on its Guntank ancestors, possessing enough power for a single shot to rip a modern mobile suit in two. The cannons can be fired separately or in tandem and can elevate or depress for a wider angle of fire. ;*Beam Burner :The Loto is equipped with a beam burner, which is a melee weapon similar to a beam saber. The beam burners are kept part of sub-arms kept on the missile launchers. The sub-arms are simple in their design, appearing similar to the robotic arms used for manufacturing purposes, possessing little to no armor and mounting simple manipulator claws that can grasp something but cannot perform fine manipulation. The sub-arm can be easily bent by the MSN-06S Sinanju by just one arm. The beam burner is set in the "palm" of the sub-arm between the manipulator claws. When active the beam burner has a noticeable blue color and is smaller then a beam saber. ;*Gatling Gun :The Loto can mount a four-barrel heavy Gatling gun on its right shoulder. This large weapon fires heavy-caliber armor-piercing anti-mobile suit rounds that can rip an AMS-119 Geara Doga mobile suit to pieces. ;*Machine Gun :The Loto possesses one arm mounted machine gun that likely takes the place of the Vulcan gun pod mounted on the original Jegan models. ;*Missile Pods :In place of standard manipulator arms the Loto possesses two missile pods. The missile pods seem to have two configurations. The first if as a four-tube missile launcher, the second is as a 12-tube micro-missile launcher. History Battle at Industrial 7 Two Lotos were dispatched during UC 0096, each with their own small commando troop to infiltrate the space colony Industrial 7. Their mission was to intercept Neo-Zeon forces, the Sleeves. One of the units appeared for a sneak attack against the Sleeves' Kshatriya, but the unit was quickly destroyed. The fate of the other unit is unknown. Battle of Palau Four Loto mobile suits were dispatched to the asteroid Palau for the operation of rescuing Banagher Links and retrieving the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. They entered the asteroid's airspace and landed on its surface by hiding in dummy asteroids. Each Loto carried ECOAS soldiers equipped with explosives that were planted around Palau. After the Nahel Argama fired its hyper mega particle cannon into Palau's military district one Loto piloted by Daguza Mackle moved to the 14th space gate to pick up Banagher while the other three took up positions to act as mobile turrets that would fire on the Sleeves' deploying mobile suits, catching them in a crossfire with the Federation's approaching mobile suit team. During the battle the three Lotos destroyed several enemy mobile suits before the two equipped with 120mm cannons were quickly destroyed by Full Frontal and Angelo Sauper. By the end of the battle only two units remained. Battle of Laplace During the investigation of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam it was suspected that one of the seals on Laplace's Box would be broken if the Unicorn Gundam was present inside the remains of the Laplace colony as the colony passed over a specific set of coordinates. The Nahel Argama's remaining two Loto mobile suits were brought out as part of the escort force. When the Sleeves attacked, orders were given to retreat, with the Loto's acting as turrets on the ship to provide extra firepower. However because the Lotos were at Laplace and required the assistance of another mobile suit to return to the ship the retreat was delayed. Picture Gallery D-50c-2.jpg D-50c-6.jpg D-50c-4.jpg D-50c-6.jpg D-50c-5.jpg|Trim-tank guns with long-range d-50c_4.png|Trim tank with antenna Loto_APC.png BAN620491.jpg Notes *Loto also appeared in U.C. 0123 as SNRI's defense squad (Mobile Suit Gundam F91). References 4486087489_76e7718fec_o.jpg 4486739614_a8fb250591_o.jpg D-50C Loto Page.jpg|D-50C - Loto - Specifications/Design DENGEKI04 (321).jpg DENGEKI04 (322).jpg D-50C - Loto - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|D-50C Loto - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design D-50C - Loto - TechDetailDesign.jpg|D-50C Loto - Technical Detail/Design External Links *D-50C Loto on MAHQ.net Category:Universal Century mobile suits Category:Universal Century